Kiboshi
Kiboshi is 18, a senior, and is a beautiful young woman that is very good at writing and exercising. Appearance She has long black hair that she normally has down. If she is needs to put her hair up, she would put it up in either odangos, odangos like the one sailor moon has, or a ponytail. She has dark purple eyes. Her eyes are actually contacts she wears because she prefers them over glasses. The contacts she has are also dark purple colored so she looks like she has an unatural eye color. Her real eye color is hazel. She also has glasses just in case her contacts break. She wears the same school uniform as everyone else. Credits to Rinmaru Games for the picture Personality She is known to be very serious and mature. This makes it super hard to get a laugh out of her. She does not like breaking rules, and she encourages others to follow the rules. She is also very kind and sweet. If you didn't have money for lunch, she would give you all her money. She also hates bullies and will stand up to bullies. Despite all these postive traits, she has horrible grades. She does study and try her best to get good grades, but she must be doing something wrong because her grades are suffering. Likes and Dislikes; Hobbies Likes: Fashion, people, her family, her cat, school, helping others with things they dislike about themselves Dislikes: How 'fat' she is, bullies, getting fat Hobbies: Writing, modeling, excerising, Relationships 'Yuri: '''She and Yuri are both very mature, so they get along quite well. She and Yuri have been friends since the 1st year of high school. Kibo tells Yuri that she is very beautiful, and says to Yuri that if she ever wanted to try to model, she would help her try it. Kibo only says this in a platonic way, though. 'Natsuki: 'Kibo doesn't really like Natsuki a whole ton. She thinks she acts cute and mean to get boys to like her. But, Kibo believes that she should try to work on this and try to become friends with her. 'Sayori: 'She doesn't know Sayori well. They don't like each other but also don't hate each other. When they do have a conversation, they have a pleasant and nice conversation and they get along well. 'Monika: '''She doesn't know her a whole ton, but she tries to talk with her. She thinks she is very beautiful and talented. After Act 2, Kibo becomes aware of Sayori's death from Act 1 and also becomes aware of what Monika is doing to the others. She hates her in Act 2. Game Stuff This is a collection of stuff for the game itself. Prefered Words Starvation Beauty Gorgeous Ugly Fat Hunger Suffering Act 1 Stuff She writes poems that are basically stuff to do with working out, exercising and modeling. There not really poems... Kibo tries, though. You can have a conversation with her about this. This shows that she can be childish sometimes Protag: Hey, you know your poems aren't really poems. Kibo: B-but, they are, I swear! Look, "To exercise is easy. To be beautiful is... hard-sy???" S-see! That rhymes! R-right? Protag: Nope, not at all. Kibo: Look, Protag, I'm not great at poems. I joined this club so I could write some stories in my free time. Protag: I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be saying anything. I literally don't know how to write poems at all. Kibo: It's okay! Just remember that for the next time you look at my poems, and I'll remember that for your poems as well! If you want to get her on her route, for now, here's the little events that happen. First event, kibo and you try your best to write a really good poem. Then, you give up and just write a short story together. Second event, kibo and you decide that you should try to write a really good story together. Kibo buys a notebook and you two get to work on making that story. Backstory She grew up in a loving and caring household. Her family has also had many cats over the years. Kibo's mom is a model. Kibo's dad is an author. Her parent's interests inspired Kibo to do both of these things. This makes Kibo a somewhat famous model. As she started getting older, things started to worsen. At age 12, she used to eat too much junk food. Kibo thought that she was ugly. She started starving herself. She would only have a couple glasses of water for her meals. Her parents tried to have her eat, but she refused. Then, one day in class, she fainted. She got sent to the hospital. When she woke up, she found many tubes that were giving her food. Her parents greeted her with sad looks on her faces. After this, she got counseling to get her back to normal. She started eating food again. She wasn't too happy about this, but after a while, she was happy to start to love herself. She started having a more healthy lifestyle so she could have a skinny body while without starving herself. There have been many instances where she wanted to starve herself again because she started to think she was too fat. Of course, these attempts all failed, where people she loved and cared about told her reasons why. Kibo still thinks she is ugly to this day. Her plans after she lives on her own is to get plastic surgery on her nose and a lot of her face. 50 Questions What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? "My name is Kiboshi Reijin! *I gently push Kibo away into the next room* Her name was literally supposed to mean "Starving Beauty". I'm bad at making names so I used google translate for help. Execept I messed it up slightly, and the original translation was Hiboshi Reijin, I put Kibosh Reijin instead, so I messed up by accident. Whoops! Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? *I let Kiboshi back in the room* My family consists of Zokei Reijin, Tsukareta Reijin, and my cat, Starlight Hikaru Reijin! Starlight technically doesn't have a middle name or even a last name, but I chose one anyway for fun! I made my mom, my dad and myself middle names for fun as well! Answer your 2nd question, I don't really want to choose but if I have to, it's Starlight because she listens to me and she's pretty cute! I love mom and dad as much as her though. About how many friends do you have? I'd say I have 5. Despite me being pretty popular, not a lot of people talk to me enough for us to at least acquaintance. How popular do you reckon yourself to be? Pretty popular! Trivia * In Act 2, she wears red contacts instead of dark purple * She has many secret admirers. There have been instances where she'd try to set them, up with a friend, but it never works * She currently has a kitten named Starlight * Her mother's name is Zokei * Her father's name is Tsukareta * Her parents met when Zokei was needed an author to write about her life story and she asked Tsukareta if he would like to. he said yes, and the rest is history. I still need to work on her, so please don't add any edits unless I allow you to. * Kibo is somewhat American because her mom, Tsukareta had a Japanese father and American mother * Tsukareta has black hair and hazel eyes, while Zokei has black hair and black eyes Category:Original Characters